Christmas Memories
by KAMES CRAZY FAN
Summary: James and Kendall are sitting telling stories about their Christmas holidays and at the end they make their own Christmas memory. KAMES!smut Don't like don't read :)


**Merry late Christmas everybody! Ok so I'm sorry that I haven't written anything for this long time but I didn't have any time with school and stuff. But now that I'm finally on holidays I have lots of free time.**

**This is my first time ever writing smut and it's awful but please give it a try and tell whatever you don't like.**

**I appreciate whoever reads this! Thank you! **

It was Christmas night and the apartment of 2j was deadly silent. Everyone was back to Minnesota for Christmas except Kendall and James. The two had decided to stay back to California as to spend their first Christmas together as a couple. Of course it took a little begging to convince Mrs Diamond and Mrs Knight to let their sons not to spend Christmas with them, but after promising to be at Minnesota for New Years Eve, the two mothers finally agreed.

The two boys were sitting on the couch, James snuggled close to Kendall's side and Kendall with his arms wrapped around James, both watching the Christmas tree.

''You want to know something?'' Kendall asked

''What?'' James asked curiously

''I love you'' Kendall said

''Oh, I see'' James chuckled

''What you don't believe me?''

''I don't know, maybe you will have to prove it to me'' James teased

''Ok, I can do that'' Kendall said and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend ''How about now?'' he asked

''I think that I believe you now'' James laughed

''Hey, you remember the day we first met?'' James asked after a few minutes of l

''How could I ever forget?'' Kendall said

_Flashback_

_7 year old Kendall run downstairs ready to leave with his mother to go play outside in the snow_

''_Come on mommy! I'm ready now we can go play, please!'' he said as he run in the kitchen and started to pull his mother by the arm to go out already_

''_Ok ok we can go now'' she said smiling at her overexcited son_

_They got out of the house and Kendall immediately run to go play with the other kids. As he was playing and laughing, he saw a little boy sitting on a bench and he decided to approach him_

''_Hey, I'm Kendall'' he said sitting on the bench next to the little brunette boy_

_Sparkling hazel eyes turned up to look at him. ''I'm James'' the boy said shyly_

''_Why are you sitting all alone here? Why don't you come play snowball fight with the other kids?'' Kendall asked curious_

''_I don't know how to play'' James whispered looking down at his feet embarrassed_

_little hand in his. James smiled and hopped down the bench following Kendall._

''_Ok so you take a bit of snow with your hands and them you try to make a boll with it. Here like this'' Kendall said holding out a little snowball at James. ''And now we both run and I try to hit you with the ball. But don't worry, it doesn't hurt it's just cold'' Kendall said as he threw the snowball at James._

_James laughed and he took some snow on his own and made a perfect little snowball. ''Like this?'' he asked insecure about his ball._

''_This is a beautiful ball!'' Kendall said ''Now I run and you try to hit me ok?'' _

_James nodded and both boys started running, James throwing the ball at Kendall right at the back of his head._

_Both boys fell down on the fluffy snow laughing their little hearts out._

''_That was fun'' James said _

''_Yeah that was a lot of fun'' Kendall agreed _

_After a minute of silence James asked quietly ''So, are you my friend now?'' _

''_Of course I am your friend. We are best friends.'' he said _

''_Really?'' James asked_

''_Really'' Kendall said and gave James a hug. ''Merry Christmas, James'' he said_

''_Merry Christmas, Kendall'' James said happy to finally have a best friend._

_End of flashback_

''I remember it like it was yesterday'' Kendall said hugging James closer to him

''Yeah, me too. That was the best Christmas of my life. And of course the others that followed because I finally had you'' James said looking up at Kendall.

''Aww'' Kendall said giving James a kiss on the lips. ''You're cute'' he said chuckling

''And what about the time that we tried to decorate the Christmas tree by ourselves so we could surprise Mrs Knight?'' James asked

''Yeah, I definitely remember that one'' Kendall said

_Flashback_

_12 year old James and Kendall were currently sitting on the couch of the Knights' household watching cartoons on the TV._

''_I'm so bored!'' James groaned ''When is your mum coming home?'' _

''_She called and said that she would be here two hours ago'' Kendall said_

''_Maybe she's stuck in traffic or something'' James said ''Hey, how about we decorate the tree by ourselves and we can surprise her with it?'' _

''_That's actually a very good idea'' Kendall said_

''_Ok then. You go bring the ladder and I'm going to go up the loft to find the decorations'' James said_

''_Ok, I'm on it'' Kendall said leaving the living room to go find the ladder_

_After about 5 minutes, he came back and opened the ladder for James to get on. But as soon as James got on the last step, his foot slipped and he fell on the ground groaning in pain._

''_Oh my god! James are you alright? Kendall asked concern written all over his face_

''_Oww it hurts so much Kendall'' he whimpered _

''_What hurts buddy?'' Kendall asked_

_Just them Mrs Knight emerged in the room only to find James on the ground crying and Kendall above him trying to comfort him._

''_Boys, what happened'' she asked leaning down to help James_

''_We just wanted to decorate the tree by ourselves so when you came home you'd find it ready'' Kendall explained ''But them James slipped and he fell off the ladder._

''_Oh honey, we're going to the hospital ok? What hurts sweetheart?'' she asked_

''_My arm!'' James cried holding his right arm close to his chest._

''_Ok, the doctor is going to fix this alright? Now let me help you to the car'' Mrs Knight said as herself and the boys drove to the hospital._

_Needless to say that James turned out to have broken his arm._

_End of flashback_

''Oh my god! I can't believe you fell from the ladder'' Kendall said trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

''Hey, why are you laughing? That really hurt ok!'' James said pouting at his boyfriend

''Oh Jay I'm so sorry. That was just very funny.'' Kendall said still laughing

''No it wasn't! I broke my arm!'' James yelled pulling away from Kendall

''Baby I'm sorry, come on you're right it wasn't that funny'' Kendall said ''Come here'' he said wrapping his arms around James' waist and pulling him back in his arms. Then he leaned down to kiss the pout on James' face away.

The kiss instantly got heated. James fisted Kendall's shirt and pulled him on top of him after wrapping his arms around his neck. Kendall pushed his tongue on James' lips asking for permission which James immediately accepted. Tongues battled for dominance which Kendall won. Being given the opportunity he explored James' mouth making James moan out his name. Then Kendall felt his shirt trying to be pulled away and he broke away from the kiss.

''James you're sure you want to do this?'' Kendall asked looking into his lovers eyes which shined with nothing more than love.

James looked hesitant at first but then he nodded. ''Yeah Kendall I'm sure'' he said honesty evidence in his eyes.

''Ok, but promise me that if you want to stop you will tell me ok?'' Kendall asked

''Yeah, I promise'' James said

With that being said Kendall let James pull off his shirt and then he started kissing down James neck, sucking at his Adam's apple marking him as his.

James moaned closing his eyes, pleasure filling his body. Kendal pulled James shirt over his head and started making his way down his chest to his nipples, wrapping his lips around one of them, he started sucking at it making James' back lift off the couch. Then Kendall went to unbutton James jeans after asking ''You sure?''

'' Yeah'' James nodded

Kendall popped open the front of James' jeans and pushed it down his ankles together with his boxers leaving James completely naked I front of him. Kendall just stared down admiring his brunette beauty. James never been this exposed before covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

''Hey hey, don't hide from me ok? You are beautiful'' Kendall said taking James' hands away from his face and giving him a kiss right on the lips. James kissed back wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck and hugging him close.

''James if you don't want to do this just tell me ok? I want you to be sure that you want to give yourself to me, alright?'' Kendal asked concerned about his boyfriend's behavior.

''No I want to do this Kendall. It's just that I'm a little scared because this is my first time you know, and I don't want anyone else but you to be my first'' James said looking into his lover's eyes.

''Ok baby, I promise I'll be gentle alright?'' Kendall said

''Ok'' James said

Kendall pulled off his own jeans and boxers and climbed back on top of his boyfriend. He started kissing all his way down James' abs until he reached his cock. After giving a kiss on the head, he slowly took it into his mouth. James moaned out in pleasure and looked down at Kendall. Kendall took James further down, his tongue dragging along the skin of James' cock. He then pulled away sucking at the tip his tongue swirling around it.

James moaned but then pushed Kendall away from his cock. Kendall looked up worried he hurt James but then James said ''I don't want to cum yet'' ''

Ok'' said Kendall smiling and giving his boyfriend a kiss.

Kendall then spit on his fingers and asked for the last time if James was sure about what they were about to do. After receiving a nod from his lover, he slowly circled James hole with his finger, this action causing James to moan.

''If you are in pain I want you to tell me ok?'' Kendall asked

''Ok'' James said

With that Kendall slowly pushed two fingers inside his boyfriend. James let out a yelp and Kendall immediately stopped.

''You ok?'' he asked

''Yeah, it's just different'' James said ''You can move now'' he finally said

Kendall started moving his fingers inside James stretching him the best way he could.

After making sure that James was well-stretched, Kendall pulled out and spit on his hand to cover his own cock.

''Ok I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt. If you want to stop the minute you say it we will stop, alright? I don't want to hurt you baby. I want your first time to be perfect ok?'' Kendall said

''It is going to be perfect Kendall, because it will be with you. And I promise that I will let you know if I'm uncomfortable'' James said sounding scared

''Ok then'' Kendall said

After giving James a peck on the lips he slowly pushed inside James.

James let out a cry of pain closing his eyes. Kendall immediately stopped all his moves and looked at James. Small tears were making their way down the beautiful brunette's face and it broke Kendall's heart to see his love like this.

''Jay are you alright?'' he asked unsure of what answer he would receive.

James removed his hands from his face looking up at Kendall with teary hazel eyes.

''It huts'' he whimpered ''It hurts so bad''

''I know baby, I know. You want to stop?'' Kendall asked

''No, don't stop just give me some time to get used to it'' James said

Kendall nodded and kissed the brunette's face everywhere. His forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his jaw and finally his lips.

''Please move'' James said after a few seconds

''Ok'' Kendall said

He gently pulled out and he slammed right back as slow as he could. James moaned in what seemed like pain and pleasure simultaneously.

They kept going slow until James cried out only in pleasure.

''There Kendall! Hit there again!'' James cried

Kendall assumed that he had found his lover's sensitive spot and he started hitting at the same spot with every thrust.

James wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and his arms around his neck moaning at the pleasure Kendall was giving him.

''K-kendall I'm gonna cum'' James whimpered

''Come on baby I got you. Just let go'' Kendall said wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's cock pumping him.

James let his head fall back on the couch and with a loud cry he released on his boyfriend's hand and chest.

Kendall seeing his lover falling apart right before his eyes he couldn't hold it anymore and he released inside James. Letting his head fall down on his boyfriend's chest he tried to catch his breath. After a minute he gave James' neck a kiss and looked at James.

He was so beautiful. His eyes sparkled and his chest was moving up and down breathing hard. A faint blush was on his cheeks and his usually perfectly combed hair was now disheveled.

''I love you'' Kendall said wrapping his arms around his James and pulling him in for a hug. James hugged Kendall back and buried his face in Kendall's neck.

''I love you, too'' he said

After pulling away from each other, Kendall pulled out and led beside James.

''So how was your first time, baby?'' Kendall asked

James snuggled close to Kendall's side and sighed contently.

''Amazing'' James said

Kendall laughed and pulled his brunette closer to him. ''I'm glad'' he said

James turned to look up at his boyfriend ''I love you'' he said

''I love you more'' Kendall said kissing James

''No way'' James argued

''Yes way'' Kendall said

''Ok then'' James said smiling

''Merry Christmas baby'' Kendall said giving James a kiss on the forehead

''Merry Christmas, Kendall'' James said closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend before falling asleep.

Kendall smiled and finally fell asleep with his brunette love in his arms.

**That was it! Please leave a review and tell me your opinion! **

**Kisses, **

**Depi **


End file.
